Keep Them Safe
by Mellow girl
Summary: Just a little one shot for Halloween. Reid knows why he does his job.


**A/N ****This**** is just a little one shot I came up for Halloween. ****Involving the BAU please read and review.**** Thank you! Have a safe Halloween.**

**Keep Them Safe**

Reid heard the sound of scampering of little feet on the floor he knew what was coming. He heard the door slowly open and he braced himself. Reid sat up and stretched he was about to put his feet on the floor when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"BOO!!" exclaimed a small voice from under a sheet

"Oh no" Reid said as he went back under the sheet

"Honey we have a ghost in the house" Reid said as he shook his sleeping wife

JJ opened her eyes slowly trying to process what Reid just said but then she heard the sounds of 'whoooo'ing in the room.

"Who do you think we should call?" Reid said smiling

"Oh Scooby-Doo where are you?" called JJ like a damsel in distress

"I'll save you mommy!" said the little voice under the sheet

The blonde five year old boy ripped the sheet off himself to reveal him wearing a Scooby-Doo costume he posed quickly then began to wrestle with the sheet.

"Oh my hero" said JJ grinning

"I think he's exited about the Halloween party at school today" Reid said chuckling

"That's the understatement of the year" JJ said smiling

Babbling could be heard coming for the monitor on the bedside table.

"I bet she's hungry" JJ said looking at her watch and got out of bed "I'll go feed her and you see if you can get Scooby boy to eat something before he goes and gets a sugar high at school" she added as she stepped over the boy who had tangled himself in the sheet and was still fighting to get free.

Reid got up and went to the now still lump of sheet lying on the floor. Reid got concerned when he heard wheezing coming for the lump. He quickly untangled the little boy to see the boy smiling up at him. Anthony Spencer Reid had JJ's blonde hair, blue eyes and confidence other than that he looked just like Reid. He was thin, tall for his age, and had his daddy's hands. He also had asthma which scared JJ and Reid badly when one day their little boy started to gasp for breath one day when he was running at the park. The cold weather didn't help any he already had to do two treatments in one week. Tony just didn't want to stop playing to tell anybody he felt bad, which was what had his parent concerned. He didn't understand they were trying to keep him safe. He also adored Scooby-Doo, which why it was his choice of costume, he had Scooby everything from toys to bedding even a mystery machine book bag and every Scooby show and movie ever made.

"You ok Tony. Does your chest feel tight?" Reid asked as he picked him up

"Maybe a little" Tony said as he started to cough

Reid quickly took him in the bathroom and got his inhaler out of the cabinet. He made sure it was in Tony's mouth and pushed the chamber to release the medicine. He did it again and then put the inhaler away. Tony coughs became loose showing that the inhaler had worked.

"Come on buddy lets go eat" said Reid as carried him to the kitchen.

Reid fixed Tony a bowl of Cheerios and was pouring himself a cup of coffee when JJ walked out with their eight month daughter. Brenn Elizabeth Reid had blonde hair and Reid's chocolate eyes. She looked just like JJ, all ways smileing and had her daddy and uncles completely wrapped around her finger it was funny. Brinn began to reach for her daddy he gladly took her. JJ looked when Tony coughed again.

"You ok little man?" she asked as she gently patted him on the back

"Yup" he said smiling at her

She looked at Reid who made a motion like he was doing an inhaler. She nodded that she understood and bent down talk to Tony.

"Baby I want you to take it easy at school today remember you are going to go trick or treating at mommy and daddy's work tonight" she said

"But I want to play all the games they are going to have" he said giving his best puppy dog pout

"You can just take it easy on the running ok" she said looking him in the eyes

"Ok" he said softly

"Ok well you're in costume I guess we better go put on ours so we can go the Halloween fair at school and win best family costume" she said grinning

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed jumping up and down

**Later Halloween night at FBI Head Quarters **

Morgan looked around the decorated bullpen, it looked like Halloween it's self had thrown up and then some. Some of the desk had been moved to set up kid games. Some of the parents had decided it would be safer if their kids could come some where and collect candy instead of going home to home. It had taken a lot of convincing but they were sure it was going to be safer especially since it was just people that work there. First the kids were going to come in and play games then they were going to split in to groups and go office to offices and desk to desk trick or treating. Morgan was sure Penelope was part of this even though their twins weren't even old enough to go trick or treating. He also knew she was going to try to make this an annual event.

Emily walked in looking at what used to be a place of work. She saw Morgan looking a little shocked also she notice he was dressed up as Dracula. She wished now that she had dressed up but she just wore an orange sweater with black pants and her hair down. She didn't feel so bad when she saw Hotch and Gideon didn't dress up either. She almost laughed when she saw Penelope; she was dressed as a large Hershey candy bar. She was pushing a stroller that carried two babies sized Hershey kisses.

Cory Derek and Corbin David Morgan were nine months old and the apples of their daddy's eye. They looked like mini Derek's and had a mixture of each parent's personality. It was hard to tell who was who except if you looked really close Corbin had a mole by his right eyebrow and Cory didn't. Right now Penelope had them dress in identical silver puffy outfits with silver hats that had a strip of material sticking out of them that said KISS on them and even puffy silver covers that went over their shoes. All Morgan could do was shake his head at the sight of them.

"They are so cute" Emily cooed. Earning a grin from the boys

Derek took Corbin out of the stroller and looked at him up close. As Hotch and Gideon walked up to them.

"Next year I pick the costumes for the boys. Did they have fun at the play group party?" he asked

"Oh they had a blast they won cutest food item award see" Penelope said showing him two blue ribbons

"Cutest food item?" asked Gideon who had taken Corbin from Morgan.

"You know there were a couple of pumpkins, an apple, and another set of twins dress as peas but who could resist a couple of grinning kisses" she said

"Cory doesn't smell so sweet right now" said Emily as she wrinkled her nose and passed him to Penelope.

"Come on stinking lets go get you cleaned up" Penelope said grabbing the diaper bag and headed for the bathroom.

"What would have been your choice of costume for the boys?" Hotch asked as Corbin was passed to him and immediately grabbed his nose.

"I don't know twin super hero's maybe one hero one villain anything but chocolate" he said sighing

Other people were starting to come in. Soon the room was filled with chatty parents and happy kids.

Emily almost fell out of her chair when she saw Reid and his family get off the elevator. Reid was dressed as Shaggy. His long hair was un-tucked from behind his ears and hung in his face, he had grown a goatee, much to Morgan's teasing, with the brown pants and lose green shirt he resemble the clumsy cartoon character. JJ was dressed as Daphne she had a red wig to the purple go-go boots. JJ was holding a tiny version of Velma she had on a plastic hat that looked like Velma's hair style, orange sweater and red shirt, she even wore black frame glasses without lens for that moment. To round up the gang Tony was Scooby-Doo.

Reid was bright red as Tony pulled him over to the group.

"Hi!!" Tony said and jumped in Morgans lap

"Hey there Scooby-Doo you brought to whole gang" Morgan chuckled

"Yeah but we really don't need Fred do we daddy?" asked Tony

"No buddy we don't" Reid said smiling as he slipped his arm around JJ

Gideon took Brenn from JJ and started talking softly to her.

"Hey look the whole gangs here" said Penelope as she walked up with Cory

"Those outfits are adorable Pen" said JJ

"Can I go play games mommy?" asked Tony still sitting on Morgan

"Just remember what happened at school" JJ said smiling

"What happen little man?" Morgan asked concerned

"I ate too much candy" Tony said softly

"He almost went into a sugar coma. He ate every piece of candy that landed in his hand. He never let the bucket get full and what happened Tony?" JJ asked knowingly

"I got a bad tummy ache and didn't get to eat cupcakes with my class" Tony said looking down

"Jack did that once except he threw up everywhere" Hotch said chuckling

"Were is Jack?" Tony asked

"He's with his mom and aunt tonight" Hotch said a little sadly

"Do you want to play a game with me" Tony said taking Hotch's hand

"Sure buddy I'll play a game with you" Hotch said giving him a rare smile

Hotch walked with Tony over to the games. Reid smiled knowing that Tony was in good hands. He wondered once just for a moment why he and JJ still did this job then he looked at his kids. He realized that he did it for them his children the same reason Morgan did his job to keep them safe.


End file.
